Another Chance
by Farenheit July
Summary: Ketika jiwa Sephiroth terus berenang dan akan berulang berengkarnasi, planet meminta bantuan Cloud untuk mengubahnya. Planet memberi nya anugrah untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah Sephiroth agar tetap normal sekaligus menyelamatkan apa yang tidak bisa Cloud selamatkan sebelumnya. Sho-ai,SephCloud.


**Another Chance**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII milik Square enix dkk. Ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya memiliki plot nya.

Rate: Sementara ini T

Warning: Bahasa yang bercampur/? Dan Sho-ai yang mungkin akan terasa di beberapa chapter kedepan. Jika ada OOC mohon dimaklumi demi penyesuaian dengan alur.

A/N: ini pertama kali nya saya menulis difandom FFVII dan mungkin tema _Time Travel_ sudah menjadi hal yang mainstream tapi saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menulis fict ini setelah menonton _FFVII: Advent Children_. Oh dan Fanfiction ini akan mengambil setting _Before Crisis_ serta _Crisis Core_. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak di kotak review ^ ^

===ooooo====

Tubuh nya terasa seperti mengambang. Terhanyut oleh perasaan nyaman, membuat nya hanya ingin menutup mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah kembali menyelamatkan dunia untuk kedua kali nya, kini saat nya ia beristirahat kan?

Sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh dahi nya. Sentuhan yang lama ia rindukan, seperti sentuhan seorang ibu yang menyambut anak nya pulang setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Kaa-san…" Tanpa membuka mata nya Cloud semakin terhanyut oleh kenyamanan. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia merindukan ibu nya? Ibu nya telah berpulang dan kembali kepada _lifestream_ saat insiden tujuh tahun lalu di Nibelheim, jika sentuhan lembut ini adalah ibu nya maka benar dugaan nya jika ia telah kembali ke _lifestream_.

"Lagi?... Kenapa semua nya memanggil ku Kaa-san?" Suara seorang wanita yang familiar bagi Cloud itu terdengar kesal dan kagum sekaligus. Cloud memilih untuk tetap menutup mata nya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kenyamanan ini.

Kemudian suara lain yang Cloud yakin pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini berucap dengan nada main-main. "Aku rasa mereka sangat menyayangi mu."

"Aku pikir ini terlalu berlebihan." Kembali suara wanita itu terdengar sedikit kesal seperti sedang merajuk.

Cloud sadar jika wanita ini bukan ibu nya. Lalu jika bukan, siapa kedua orang yang terus berbicara disekitar nya? Tidak kah mereka bisa membiarkan nya sebentar saja merasakan kenyamanan, ini pertama kali nya Cloud merasakan jika beban nya telah menghilang sepenuh nya. Beban atas hidup yang harus dijalani nya sebagai seorang Cloud strife dan Zack Fair serta beban karena tidak bisa melindungi teman nya. Tidak kah mereka bisa berhenti berbicara dan biarkan ia merasa tenang.

"Maafkan aku teman…Kurasa ini bukan tempat mu." Suara pria itu terdengar menyesal. Jadi bahkan ketenangan pun bukan tempat nya. Apa ini semacam hukuman untuk nya yang telah berdosa? Ah,_lifestream_ adalah tempat untuk jiwa kembali beristirahat dengan tenang, ia adalah jiwa yang terkotori dosa jadi mana mungkin ia bisa kembali ke _lifestream_. Terkadang ini membuat nya sakit, mengetahui jika dosa nya belum termaafkan. Padahala ia berkata kepada Vincent jika ia akan mencoba, mencoba untuk membuat dosa nya termaafkan.

"Cloud.." Suara wanita lembut itu kembali terdengar. Suara yang terdengar sedih.

Perasaan menyesal Cloud sangat kental pada sekitar nya, ini adalah _lifestream _dimana seluruh jiwa dan perasaan bercampur. Seperti nya sangat mudah bagi wanita itu untuk mengetahui perasaan Cloud.

"Semua baik-baik saja Cloud." Tangan lembut yang tadi sempat menyentuh dahi nya kini memegang erat tangan kanan sang _blonde_. Cloud tidak mengerti, kenapa wanita ini begitu teguh menyakinkan nya. Baik-baik saja? Apa yang baik-baik saja? ia memang telah menyelamatkan dunia kembali dan menyelamatkan anak-anak dari _geostigma_ tapi ia tidak baik-baik saja. Rasa penyesalan ini masih menghantui nya. Rasa tidak berdaya karena telah membiarkan dua orang terpenting nya mati begitu saja dihadapan nya. Bagaimana mungkin semua baik-baik saja?

Perlahan Cloud membuka mata nya. Cahaya yang begitu terang membuta kan nya sesaat. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya, mata nya menangkap gambaran yang sulit ia percaya. Diatas nya terlihat Aerith dan—Zack?

Cloud lantas mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi mengapung nya namun ia seperti berada ditengah air, tangan nya tidak bisa mengapai apapun sebagai tumpuan untuk bangkit.

Sebuah tangan ber_glove_ hitam terulur. Cloud menatap keatas, Zack tersenyum lembut kearah nya.

Dengan ragu Cloud menyambut tangan Zack. Ia berharap jika tangan itu tidak menghilang begitu ia menyentuh nya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi mu itu Cloud?" Zack berkata dengan terkesan. Wajah itu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang Cloud ingat saat kedua nya tengah menaiki mobil truk menuju Midgar. Tangan Zack langsung meraih milik Cloud, menarik nya kuat. Cloud terbangun dari posisi tidur nya. Ia melihat sekeliling, tempat ini hanya dipenuhi cahaya.

"Cloud." Pria berambut pirang itu lantas mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah Aerith yang memanggil nya. Wanita manis itu mengusap kembali kedua tangan Cloud.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan mu Cloud."

Cloud hanya terdiam, pandangan nya tertuju pada tangan putih yang mengusap tangan ber_glove _ hitam milik nya.

"Berhentilah menyesal teman. Aku pun bersalah karena tanpa sadar memaksakan mu hidup sebagai diri ku." Zack menepuk pundak Cloud pelan, memberi semangat pada pemuda yang lebih kecil dari nya. Manik biru bercahaya _Mako_ milik Cloud mengamati dua orang yang telah lama tidak ia temui, Zack—masih mengenakan pakaian _SOLDIER First Class_ nya,rambut hitam nya masih seperti dulu tersisir rapih kebelakang dengan menyisakan sedikit dibagian depan,gaya rambut yang diadaptasi dari Angeal jika Cloud tidak salah mengingat dari bagian ingatan Zack. Aerith—wanita manis ini mengenakan _dress_ merah muda nya berbalut blazer merah seperti terakhir kali Cloud melihat nya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kedua nya.

"Aku…" Cloud berkata pelan, tidak yakin dengan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan nya sebagai jawaban. Kedua jiwa yang telah lebih dahulu sampai ke _lifestream_ itu menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang _hero._

"Aku berharap bisa menyelesaikan penyesalan ini." Cloud menarik tangan nya dari Aerith. Kedua tangan nya mengepal, ia memang sudah tidak ingin lari lagi tapi tanpa bisa ia hentikan rasa penyesalan itu menjadi kelemahan terbesar nya.

"Cloud.." Zack kembali menepuk pundak Cloud. Sang blonde menatap ragu kearah teman lama nya. "Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan menjadi kan sebuah penyesalan sebagai penghambat. Aku pun pernah membuat suatu penyesalan terbesar dan aku mengerti alasan kenapa aku melakukan nya. Apa yang terjadi itu adalah sebuah takdir, meski bukan kita yang melakukan nya takdir akan tetap terjadi. Kita diberi kepercayaan untuk menangani ini karena itu kita harus kuat dan terus berjalan, Cloud. Kamu mengerti kan? Haaa aku memang payah dalam menjelaskan hal seperti ini." Zack menggaruk belakang leher nya. Aerith hanya tersenyum kecil.

Cloud kembali berpikir ulang. Ia mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyesalan terbesar Zack, mengetahui nya berdasarkan ingatan Zack yang berada dipikiran nya.

"Cloud." Zack menaruh kedua tangan nya pada kedua pundak Cloud. Sang blonde hanya menatap diam. Kedua nya saling menatap, mencari penjelasan. Kedua nya terus terdiam tapi tidak mendapatkan apapun dari pandangan lawan nya. Zack menatap tegas kearah Cloud agar pemuda satu ini mengerti jika ia tidak pernah menyesal mengorbankan dirinya demi Cloud,tapi Cloud berubah ekspresi menjadi lebih termenung. Akhirnya bibir Cloud terbuka untuk bicara.

"Zack…Jika saat itu kamu tidak melindungi ku dari pasukan _SOLDIER third class_ mungkin saat ini yang menjadi pahlawan adalah dirimu. Mungkin jika kamu yang mengalami ini kamu akan bisa bangkit." Cloud memberi sebuah senyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Itu bukan point yang kubicarakan spike. Aku ingin kamu kembali seperti dulu sebelum segala kekacauan ini terjadi." Zack mengenggam pundak Cloud kencang.

"…Aku tidak bisa." Cloud berucap pelan dan mengalihkan perhatian nya kesamping.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Cloud. Kami telah bahagia disini." Aerith melangkah dan menempatkan satu tangan nya diatas tangan Zack. "Kami disini akan terus mengawasi dan menyemangati mu."

"Kenapa—" Cloud menunduk. Baik Zack dan Aerith saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti apa yang Cloud maksud.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal sedangkan kalian pergi?" Cloud mengeratkan tangan nya. Ia ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sejak dua tahun lalu menghantui nya. Kenapa ketika Zack dan Aerith bisa kembali ke _lifestream_, dirinya justru ditolak? Mereka bilang jika mereka bahagia disini—di _lifestream _lalu apa dirinya tidak boleh ikut merasakan bahagia juga? Bukankah mereka berkata jika dia adalah pahlawan untuk planet ini lalu kenapa planet tidak membiarkan nya beristirahat dengan tenang dan merasakan kebahagiaan. Ini sungguh tidak adil.

Aerith menghela nafas. Cloud yang dulu ia kenal, Cloud yang tidak peduli dengan apapun kini menjadi Cloud yang begitu terpuruk. Mungkinkah kematian nya dan Zack sangat berpengaruh disini? Begitu pentingkah sosok kedua nya untuk Cloud hingga mempengaruhi nya sampai seperti ini? Ah, tentu saja. Cloud yang baru terbentuk atas ingatan Zack dan didalam ingatan Zack sosok Aerith merupakan seorang yang penting karena itu kedua nya saling mempengaruhi apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Cloud, planet ini masih membutuhkan mu. Semua manusia diplanet ini tengah bergantung padamu. Kau adalah harapan mereka." Aerith kembali meyakinkan sang blonde.

"Membutuhkan ku?" Cloud menatap Aerith, perkataan Aerith tadi memiliki arti bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan arti ganda dalam sebuah kaliamat yang diucapkan oleh orang lain, lalu Apa itu artinya akan ada bahaya lain?

Dunia memang benar-benar tidak adil untuk nya. Lagi dan Lagi takdir bergantung pada dirinya. Ia yang dulu—naif dan polos memang menginginkan menjadi seorang Hero seperti Sephiroth idola nya, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika menjadi hero harus mengorbankan segala yang ia punya. Nyawa,pikiran,teman dan perasaan harus dikorbankan begitu saja demi kebaikan yang lain. Ini menjadi beban berat yang harus dipikul Cloud.

"Sephiroth masih berkeliaran. Jiwa nya memang telah sampai pada _lifestream_ tapi dia masih bisa kabur dari sini. Kau ingat Sephiroth berhasil keluar dari _lifestream_ dua kali, karena itu planet membutuhkan mu." Aerith berkata pelan tidak ingin terlihat memaksa Cloud, ia hanya ingin membuat Cloud hidup kembali dengan kebahagiaan bersama teman-teman nya didunia.

Cloud menatap Aerith kemudian menatap Zack.

"Kenapa bukan Zack? Dialah yang sebenarnya _First class SOLDIER_." Pertanyaan Cloud yang lebih menyerupai permintaan itu membuat Aerith tertegun sesaat.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membunuh teman ku sendiri Cloud. Jika kamu ingat aku pernah mencoba membunuh Sephiroth tapi aku tidak bisa,dia adalah teman ku setelah Angeal telah membuat penyesalan dengan membunuh Angeal,rasa sakit yang diterima setelah membunuh teman terbaikmu adalah yang terburuk Cloud. Karena itu aku mempercayakan ini padamu." Zack memberi senyum kecil, jika bisa ia juga ingin membunuh Sephiroth tapi pada percobaan pertama nya saat insiden Nibelheim,ia sadar jika dirinya menolak untuk membunuh teman nya sendiri.

Cloud menatap Zack sesaat. Ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Zack adalah benar, meskipun itu terlihat egois tapi jika Cloud berada diposisi Zack pun ia tidak akan bisa membunuh teman nya sendiri,Ah bahkan melihat Aerith yang merupakan teman nya terbunuh pun rasa sakit nya begitu dalam apalagi jika kita adalah tersangka atas kematian teman kita tersebut. Cloud dipercaya oleh Zack karena Zack tahu ia akan kuat menahan rasa sakit nya lagi pula Cloud dan Sephiroth tidak pernah menjadi teman. Ha, semua semakin rumit. Andai saja ia bisa mengulang waktu, mencegah Zack meninggal mungkin ia bisa merubah segala nya.

"Jika waktu bisa kuulang, aku ingin melindungi kalian." Tanpa sadar Cloud bergumam pelan mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba aliran _lifestream_ disekitar Cloud bergerak memutari sang blonde, baik Cloud maupun Zack tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mereka menatap keturunan terakhir cetra yang sedang menutup mata, seolah tengah berbicara kepada planet mengenai yang terjadi. Semua nya sunyi, aliran _lifestream_ terus bergerak mengelilingi Cloud bahkan kini menyentuh jemari Cloud yang berbalut _glove_ hitam. Bagai tersengat listrik kecil, Cloud berjengit, menjauhkan jemari nya dari aliran _lifestream_ yang terus mengikuti jemari Cloud.

"Ah." Cloud meringis pelan ketika aliran _lifestream_ itu terus menembus pori-pori kulit nya dan memasuki aliran kehidupan ditubuhnya.

"Oy Spike!" Zack panik ketika melihat Cloud meringis dan terus berusaha menjauhkan tubuh nya dari aliran _lifestream_ yang memasuki tubuhnya. "Aerith!" Zack berteriak, berusaha menyadarkan cetra terakhir yang masih menutup mata nya.

Aerith langsung membuka mata nya mendengar panggilan panik Zack, ia melihat Cloud yang dililit aliran _lifestream_. Aerith menyentuh lengan atas Zack dan menggeleng pelan.

"Cloud." Aerith memanggil pelan, ia berharap Cloud masih bisa menaruh perhatian pada apa yang akan dikatakan nya. Cloud dengan mata yang lebar dan mulut tertutup rapat demi menahan ringisan agar tidak lepas dari bibir nya, ia menatap kedua teman nya dengan pandangan terkejut dan bingung. Aerith memberi sedikit senyum kecil.

"Planet memberi mu kesempatan Cloud." Zack menatap Aerith tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kekasih nya tersebut. Ia hendak memotong perkataan Aerith namun gadis manis itu meremas pelan lengan Zack, menghentikan _ex-SOLDIER_ itu dari berbicara.

"Sephiroth akan terus terlahir kembali, jiwa nya yang telah terkotori terus berenang melawan _lifestream_, kita tidak bisa menghentikan nya dan ini sangat tidak adil untuk mu jika kamu terus melawan nya. Melihat reaksi mu ini planet berusaha membantu mu,Cloud. Planet ingin mengabulkan permintaan mu agar hatimu tenang Cloud." Aerith menatap Cloud, ia tidak ingin teman nya itu terus berkutat pada penyesalan yang terjadi berulang-ulang. Ia pun ingin melihat Cloud tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu saat Cloud belum mengetahui siapa jati diri nya yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenyataan jika _General SOLDIER_ tetap akan hidup meski telah disingkirkan beberapa kali hanya memperburuk keadaan.

"Karena itu planet memberimu anugrah nya. Ia akan membawa mu kembali kesaat sebelum Sephiroth menjadi gila dan mengamuk. Planet akan membimbingmu melepaskan penyesalan mu."

Zack menatap Aerith dengan keterkejutan. Cloud sendiri meskipun berusaha melawan rasa sakit dari _lifestream_ yang terus memasuki tubuh nya hanya bisa menatap gadis gereja tersebut.

Cloud memaksakan diri membuka bibir nya, ingin membalas perkataan Aerith namun gadis gereja itu hanya kembali tersenyum. Tangan Aerith mengait dilengan atas Zack.

"Sampai bertemu kembali Cloud. Anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami dan planet atas usaha mu untuk menyelamatkan dunia." Aerith tersenyum sangat lembut. Zack yang tersadar dari keterkejutan nya atas pembicaraan Aerith akhirnya segera memberi senyum lebar khas nya.

"_Well spike_, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik kembali." Senyuman Zack mengecil dna menjadi senyum lembut.

Cloud hanya bisa terdiam dengan bibir nya yang terbuka sedikit, aliran _lifestream _segera menelan nya. Rasa sakit mengerubungi tubuh Cloud, bibir nya merapat kembali menahan sakit. Titik titik hitam mulai bermunculan dipenglihatan nya. Titik yang kemudian semakin membesar dan membesar.

"Kali ini Cobalah untuk bahagia, Cloud."

Kata-kata Aerith terdengar pelan dan jauh. Rasa sakit itu membesar dan menelan kesadaran nya, kemudian seluruh penghlihatan nya menjadi hitam.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"…. Selamat datang dipelatihan SOLDIER Shin-Ra,cadet."

suara dari pengeras suara terdengar mengejutkan Cloud. Mata nya berkedip beberapa kali—terkejut. Sang blonde satu ini mengawasi kondisi nya sekarang, berdiri ditengah-tengah puluhan remaja yang mengenakan seragam yang tidak asing untuk nya. Tapi yang membuat nya terkejut adalah ia tengah berdiri dengan posisi istirahat, kedua tangan nya berada dibelakang dengan tangan kiri menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan nya, kaki nya terbuka sedikit memberi celah sekitar satu kaki.

Pikiran nya berputar, rasa bingung nya tak terkendali. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Ditengah ruang latihan milik Shin-Ra dan bersama puluhan remaja lain. Ia mendengar dengan baik, seorang mengatakan 'selamat datang dipelatihan SOLDIER' tapi ia bingung kenapa ia kembali ke pelatihan ini? Bukankah Shin-Ra telah hancur dua tahun lalu.

Cloud ingin sekali meremas helaian pirang nya, melepaskan nya dari rasa sakit dikepala akibat pikiran nya yang kacau namun ia tahan, beberapa cadet melirik kearah nya seolah ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan nya bahkan ia melihat seorang _SOLDIER Third Class_ memberi nya tatapan tajam Karena telah tidak fokus.

Cloud menutup mulut nya dan mencoba fokus. Mata Cloud mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara namun sayang nya tidak bisa. Belasan orang berdiri didepan nya dengan sangat tinggi menjulang, menutupi area pandang nya.

Cloud menyerah untuk melihat kedepan dan memilih berdiam diri. Pikiran nya mulai mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi. Ia mengingat jika ia melawan Sephiroth dan menang, kemudian ia menuju _lifestream_ setelah mendapat tembakan—secara langsung dan tembakan Materia—dari Yazoo dan Loz. Didalam _lifestream_ ia bertemu Aerith dan Zack!

Mata Cloud melebar setelah mengingat nya. Benar, Aerith berkata jika planet memberi nya anugrah untuk kembali ke masa lalu tapi ia tidak menduga jika ia kembali kesaat-saat ia menjadi cadet.

Rasa bingung Cloud berubah menjadi senang, wajah nya yang tanpa ekspresi itu melembut. Jika ia kembali kesaat ia baru menjadi cadet itu artinya Zack masih hidup dan jika perkiraan nya benar saat ini Zack masih menjadi _SOLDIER third Class._

Cloud segera mengedarkan pandangan nya kesamping dimana beberapa _SOLDIER third class_ berbaris mengawasi para cadet. Namun belum selesai ia mencari sosok sang raven seorang _SOLDIER third class_ menatap nya tajam, Cloud segera kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan. Mungkin setelah acara penyambutan cadet ini selesai ia bisa mencari Zack sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya dan mengonfirmasi beberapa spekulasi yang muncul di kepala nya.

.

.

Cloud berjalan pelan bersama dengan para cadet lain menuju _bunk_ masing-masing. Cloud tidak menaruh perhatian pada sekitar nya walaupun beberapa cadet yang tinggi nya sangat jauh dari Cloud menatap mengejek kearah nya. Cloud masih ingat dulu ia adalah orang yang paling kecil dan lemah diantara para cadet yang lain. Selain itu ia adalah anak desa jadi sosok Cloud yang dulu sangat empuk untuk dijadikan bahan bully.

Jadwal hari pertama cadet adalah bebas, memberi kesempatan para cadet untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan jadwal latihan yang berat. Dan ini adalah kesempatan Cloud untuk mengkonfirmasi yang ada dipikiran nya.

Setelah sampai di kamar nya, Cloud memperhatikan sekeliling nya. Satu kamar terdapat dua ranjang susun. Itu artinya satu kamar dihuni oleh empat cadet. Ada satu buah pintu terhubung dengan kamar ini, Cloud berjalan mendekati dan membuka nya. Kamar mandi. Cloud menutup pintu tersebut dan menuju sebuah cermin yang berada diatas wastafel. Wajah nya tertegun, langkah kaki nya berjalan pelan semakin mendekati cermin.

Tangan kanan nya bergerak menyentuh bayangan dicermin. Mata itu berkedip mengikuti gerakan nya. Disana, terpantul seseorang yang tidak pernah Cloud bayangkan akan ia ingat. Rambut blonde yang berdiri secara tidak beratur, wajah yang masih terlihat polos—dengan lemak bayi dipipi yang belum sepenuh nya hilang, dan yang paling mengejutkan mata biru yang tidak tercemar oleh mako. Cloud berkedip dan menggeleng pelan.

Perhatian nya kini teralih pada cerminan tubuh nya. Cloud tidak pernah mengingat jika tubuh nya sangat kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dan kurus dari tubuh nya dimasa depan. Tangan nya begitu kurus bahkan otot-otot bicep-tricep nya belum terlihat.

Cloud ngerutkan kening nya, tidak heran jika dulu ia gagal menjadi SOLDIER. Bagaimana pun ia harus segera memperbaiki diri nya dengan begitu ia akan bisa mengubah sesuatu. Ia telah bertekad jika kali ini ia akan melindungi teman-teman nya, melindungi segala yang berharga untuk nya. Untuk mencapai tujuan itu ia harus menjadi kuat.

Tangan Cloud mengepal kuat. Ya kali ini ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah nya, ia tidak akan lagi tidak berdaya dan kali ini ia tidak ingin merasakan penyesalan kembali.

Sudut bibir Cloud tertarik keatas, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, Cloud lupa, ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan. Ia harus segera berlatih—tentu secara rahasia.

Cloud pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar tidak peduli dengan pandangan yang diterima oleh teman sekamar nya.

Ia berjalan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak berpapasan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal atau setidaknya dengan para SOLDIER. Akan sangat canggung jika bertemu dengan salah satu nya.

Langkah Cloud terhenti begitu mencapai ruang latihan untuk para cadet, di Shin-Ra ini terdapat beberapa ruang latihan, semua tersusun berdasarkan level. _Cadet,third,second,first_. Menurut yang Cloud ingat berdasarkan ingatan Zack ruang latihan _second class_ termasuk yang terbaik, terdapat mesin stimulator untuk mengkondisi kan dimana si subjek berada pada sebuah misi yang telah disediakan. Dibandingkan dengan ruang latihan _second class_, ruang latihan untuk cadet sangat jauh berbeda. Ruangan ini lebih seperti Aula yang sangat lebar dan luas, tidak ada mesin untuk latihan khusus, tidak ada senjata yang terpajang, dan ada satu pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang latihan yang bagai aula besar ini. Cloud berjalan menuju pintu tersebut kemudian membuka nya. Mata nya terlihat lebih bersemangat. Gym, ternyata disamping ruang latihan ini terdapat gym dengan peralatan yang lumayan. Cloud tidak sabar untuk mencoba nya.

Cloud baru saja untuk mencoba nya namun sebuah suara menghentikan nya.

"Cadet,apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ruangan ini tidak bisa digunakan selain pada jadwal yang ditentukan." Seorang pria berambut hitam berdiri dipintu besar yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju ruang latihan tersebut. Dari seragam yang dikenakan—berwarna biru tua hampir hitam, Cloud bisa tahu jika orang ini adalah seorang _third class SOLDIER_.

Cloud segera menegakan tubuh nya dan member _salute_ terhadap _third class_ tersebut. Meskipun ia masih belum sepenuh nya menerima keadaan yang terjadi padanya setidaknya ia akan tetap bersikap normal agar tidak dicurigai.

"_Sir!_ Saya hanya melihat-lihat,_sir._" Cloud berkata tegas. Rasa nya benar-benar canggung. Setelah lebih dari lima tahun tidak melakukan interaksi dengan orang yang berada diatas strata nya ini benar-benar membuat nya tidak nyaman. Di AVALANCHE bahkan ketika ia mengaku jika dirinya _first class_ tidak ada yang memberi nya tindakan khusus seperti _salute_ atau panggilan 'sir' dan kini ia yang harus menyesuaikan memberi tindakan khusus dan panggilan hormat.

Sang _third class_ menatap Cloud tajam kemudian berkata dengan keras, "Ruangan ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk saat ini,kembali lah keruangan mu cadet!"

Cloud segera memberi _salute_ kembali. "_Sir!_"

Kemudian berjalan keluar melewati sang _third class_. Mata abu-abu bercahaya mako itu mengikuti Cloud, memastikan jika sang cadet mengikuti kata-kata nya. Setelah Cloud berbelok menuju ruangan untuk para cadet barulah sang _third class_ menutup pintu ruang latihan dan memastikan jika ruangan itu terkunci.

.

Cloud terdiam sambil berjalan menuju ruangan nya. Jadi ruang latihan pun tidak bisa digunakan begitu saja, kemungkinan nya _third class_ tadi sedang berpatroli. Tsk, jika begini bagaimana cara nya Cloud bisa memperbaiki kemampuan tubuh nya? Mungkin Cloud harus mencuri waktu dimana ia bisa menggunakan ruang latihan tanpa diketahui dan untuk mengetahui waktu nya ia harus mencuri data di ruang informasi Shin-Ra. Sesuatu yang sulit dan menantang.

Langkah Cloud terhenti. Insting nya yang ia miliki dari masa yang sebenarnya menendang ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikuti nya. Mata biru itu melirik kesekitar dan mendapati siluet seseorang tengah mengawasi nya dari ujung blok. Ini aneh, siapa yang akan mengawasi seorang cadet?

Lagipula Cloud baru saja menjadi cadet dan kemampuan miliknya seharusnya belum terlihat hingga bisa mendapat stalker seperti ini. Atau mungkin ada yang menyadari perbedaan nya? Setidaknya jika Cloud mengingat lagi, ini adalah hari ketiga ia berada di Shin-Ra. Setelah pendaftaran sebagai cadet dibuka, mereka yang mendaftar mendapatkan tempat tinggal diruangan yang disediakan sebelum akhirnya upacara penerimaan cadet dilaksanakan—hari ini. Pendaftaran sendiri dibuka hanya selama dua hari, tapi orang-orang diluar sana telah mengetahui ini jadi telah mempersiapkan nya jauh-jauh hari.

Cloud kembali berjalan. Setidaknya ia akan pura-pura tidak tahu. Bagaimana pun akan mencurigakan jika seorang cadet memiliki insting yang sangat kuat bahkan sebelum disuntikan mako. Biasanya kemampuan fisik serta insting akan menjadi sangat kuat ketika tubuh mendapat aliran mako—alasan utama kenapa seluruh SOLDIER sangat kuat. Karena itu untuk sementara ini Cloud akan diam. Hal terakhir yang ingin Cloud dapatkan adalah perhatian dari Dr. Hojo, membayangkan dirinya kembali ke lab bersama dengan doctor _creepy_ satu membuat Cloud ingin muntah.

Beberapa hal yang Cloud sadari setelah berpikir secara diam. Ini hanya spekulasi nya, ingatan serta insting nya masih sama dengan dirinya dimasa depan tapi tubuh nya tidak. Tubuhnya masih sama seperti seorang remaja lima belas , Cloud ingat ia pergi dari Nibelheim menuju Midgar setelah beberapa hari dari ulang tahun nya, jadi kini ia memang baru berumur lima belas tahun—umur legal untuk memasuki Shin-Ra.

Tapi ada beberapa yang diragukan Cloud, kemampuan nya dalam berpedang dan menggunakan materia. Ia tidak akan bisa tahu dimana kapasitas nya jika belum mencoba nya sama sekali,_hell_ Cloud rindu mengayunkan First Tsurugi miliknya. Ha, _patience is virtue_. Cloud harus bersabar untuk sekarang ini. Ia masih harus berpikir dan membuat rencana agar ia bisa menjadi kuat tapi tanpa membuat curiga sama sekali.

Cloud menengok dari sudut mata nya dan melihat siluet itu menghilang setelah ia berada dekat dengan ruangan khusus cadet.

Pertanyaan yang akan terus menghantui Cloud. _Siapa orang yang mengikuti nya dan sudah berapa lama?_


End file.
